Prank Wars
by CelestialMoon17
Summary: It all started with a simple prank, and it led to the biggest prank war the weasley's have ever seen...


-1I'm starting yet another story that will probably never get done, but I feel I must write it anyways. But yes I'm babbling, so I'll get on with things.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only thing I own is the plot (and who knows? I may not even own that if it's been done before… ) Alas I digress…

On with the story!

'Prank Wars' Part One: The Prank

Harry Potter stood outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with a feeling of dread. _How did I let myself get talked into this? _he thought. Just yesterday he was having a relaxing time for the first time in like forever. Voldemort had been defeated, and Harry was content to actually act and behave like a typical 17 year old boy. And then Ron started in on him…

_Flashback_

'… _so then Ginny walks into the bathroom and gets sprayed in the face with toilet water!' _

_Ron howled with laugher. However, both Hermione and Harry looked stern._

'_That's not a very nice thing to do to your sister Ron.' Hermione chastised him._

'_Yeah, and what did she do to deserve it?' Harry chimed in. Ron goggled at them both._

'_Honestly! Where have you two **been **all summer? Ginny and I have been having a 'prank war'.'_

'_Why?' Hermione asked, puzzled. Harry also looked perplexed._

'_Why? Because she started it with tricking me with that love letter-' he stopped talking, his face going a dark shade of red._

'_What Ron?' Harry asked. But Ron wouldn't answer. _

'_Fine then, be that way.' _

_ Harry turned to leave, but before he could, he was suddenly attacked with what looked like several dozen water balloons coming from the doorway. 'Ahh!!' he yelled, trying to shield himself from the repeated blasts, but to no avail. In seconds he was soaked, and there was the sound of laughter from the hallway, and a voice._

'_That'll teach you Ron-' and then Ginny Weasley froze in the doorway. Her face went from grinning to horror-struck in less than 2 seconds. Harry also looked horrified. **Ginny, why must you torment me so? **he thought to himself. Ginny had not been the same around him since Voldemort was defeated. Harry had though that once the trouble was over, Ginny and him could pick up where they left off. Apparently not, since Ginny seemed to keep her distance from him, and only spoke to him when necessary. Her rejection hurt more than words could say._

'_Oh my gosh Harry… I'm so sorry…I'll get you a towel…' Ginny disappeared. Once out of sight, Harry turned to Ron with a murderous expression on his face._

'_Ron? Care to explain?' his voice was deadly calm. Ron looked flustered._

'_It's not my fault-'_

'_Yes it is Ron! You and your stupid prank war!' Hermione gave Ron a very reproachful look. 'Harry was supposed to be spending the summer relaxing! Not getting caught in the middle of some immature jokes.'_

'_You're just mad because you can't prank me!'_

'_Excuse me?' Hermione looked at Ron with a fierce glare now. _

_**Uh-oh. Here it comes. They're going to start fighting… **Harry tried to get up and leave, but at that moment, hell broke loose._

'_How **dare** you go around saying things like that Ron?' Hermione's voice had gotten higher, and was now bordering on shrill._

'_Well it's true isn't it? I mean. you've never pranked anyone before. I bet you, you don't even know **how** to prank someone' Ron was shouting now._

'_I'll take that bet!' Hermione shouted._

'_Now it was Ron's turn to be confused. 'Excuse me?'_

'_You bet I don't know how to prank? I bet you I can prank you good. One day and I'll have pranked you so bad, it'll put your brothers Fred and George to shame.'_

_There was collective gasp all around the room. Ginny had come into the last part of the conversation. But neither Ron nor Hermione was paying them any attention at the moment._

'_Fine. Boys VS Girls, AND you have to prank BOTH of us. Winner gets to use Harry's broomstick for a week-'_

'_Hey!' Harry shouted, indignant, but he was once again ignored._

'_And the loser?' Hermione asked._

'_The losers have to gave Professor Snape a big sloppy kiss on the cheek in front of the whole school, on the first day back'_

'_What? No way! We'd get detention for a month.'_

'_Are you chicken?' Ron got up from his bed, and make a clucking noise, while flapping his arms around._

'_No. I'll beat you anyways Ron, so it's not me who'll get detention.'_

'_Well we'll see. Come on Harry, let's go plan out strategy'_

_Without another word, Ron walked out of the room, leading a reluctant Harry by the arm. He was back in less than a minute._

'_Giving up already?' Hermione asked, in a nasty tone._

'_No. This is my room. You two get out.'_

_Hermione gave Ron an angry look before getting up and walking out with as much dignity as she could muster. Ginny followed, but not before giving Harry an apologetic glance._

'_Now where were we?' Ron said, turning to face Harry._

_Neither of them noticed a very long, thin piece of what looked like string on the floor. It led down the hall, down a flight of stairs, and into another bedroom, where there were two occupants grinning broadly._

'_This shall be most interesting.' said one._

'_Oh yes. Most interesting indeed.' said the other. And they broke put into cackling laughter…_

_End Flashback_

_Calm down Harry, it's just a joke shop. A joke shop run by the masters of pranks themselves. _Taking a deep breath, Harry opened the door and walked into a jokers heaven. Jokes and tricks of every size and shape lined the walls.

Since it was the middle of summer, and everyone had already done their shopping, the store wasn't quite as busy as it normally was during the school year. Less than a minute after he entered, Harry suddenly found himself flanked by the two owners of the shop, and none other than Ron and Ginny's siblings, the twins Fred and George Weasley.

'Harry! To what do we owe this honour of this _sudden and unexpected visit?_' Fred asked.

'Gee I don't know Fred, but maybe we should go have a look-see for a little something to give the man. After all, he did defeat Lord Voldemort.' George said, a mischievous grin on his face.

'Oh! Perhaps he would like one of our Voldie punching dolls? They're brand new.' Fred pointed to the shelf that was nearly empty, save for one doll that looked like Lord Voldemort in doll form.

'Selling like hotcakes they are. They have a voice activator in them. Scare the wits out of your friends. Watch'. George pulled the doll off the shelf, and pointed his wand at the doll. Suddenly the doll's mouth opened, and it began to speak,

'Harry Potter1 I shall kill you this time!' it sounded exactly like Voldemort. Harry jumped back, startled, but then saw that George was talking, and the doll's mouth was simply moving to form the words. Fred and George collapsed with laughter.

'You're so funny Harry.' Fred said between fits of laughter.

'That's why we want you to win that little war you wagered with Hermione and Ginny-'

'What? How do you know about that?' Harry was shocked.

'Oh come on Harry. It's us. We know everything in that goes on in that house. Nothing gets past us.'

'Now, you need something that's going to guarantee your victory over those girls…' there was a sudden gleam in George's eye that Harry didn't quite trust.

'What are you thinking George?' Harry asked suspiciously.

'Nothing. I think I have the perfect thing for you! I'll be right back.' and George disappeared into the back, leaving Fred alone with Harry.

'So Harry… still like my sister?'

'What?' Harry felt his cheeks grow warm.

'It's just a simple question Harry. Do you still like my sister or not?'

'If I say yes, will you kill me?'

Fred howled with laughter.

'No Harry. I'd never kill you. Maim you. Cause you bodily harm and deep public shame and humiliation yes. But kill you? What do you think I am? Mean?'

'Well…'

Before Harry could come up with an answer, George returned.

'Yes! I've got it! The very perfect thing!'

'What is it?' Harry asked, slightly suspicious. George suddenly looked serious.

'You have to _promise _you won't tell _anyone_ about this Harry.'

'Why?'

'Oh George! You're not giving him… _the book?'_

'Yes Fred. I think he can handle it.'

'But George that book was what got us started all those years ago-'

'And now we need to pass it along to Harry. Can't you see the poor boy is _desperate?_'

While this conversation was going on, Harry was looking more and more confused. Now he snapped.

'Can someone please tell me WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?'

Both the twins looked at him, as if realizing he was still there.

'Calm down Harry.' George looked at Fred, who nodded, and gave a resigned sigh. 'As I was saying Harry, you have to _promise _not to tell anyone about what you are about to receive.'

'I promise' Harry said.

'Good. Harry Potter I present you with your salvation. Voila!'

And in Harry's hands there was a book. It looked old and worn. The front was blank, save for the title _'Fantastic Girls and Where to Find Them' _written in gold script.

'What's this all about?' Harry asked.

'_This _book Harry will get you _any _girl you want.' George said.

'Including our dear sister.' Fred said.

'And this is supposed to help me win the prank war how?' Harry asked.

'Because. You get Ginny to fall in love you again, and she'll talk Hermione out of this crazy bet she's made.' Fred said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Imagine! She has the nerve to say she'll prank Ron better than we have.'

'And we've gotten him pretty good.' Fred chuckled.

'Yeah like that time we stole Percy's Headboy badge, and Percy blamed him.'

'They were up half the night looking for it!'

The twins howled with laughter. Harry merely shook his head.

'You guys are crazy.'

'Of course we are Harry. That's why we have such a crazy joke shop. Now you run along and get reading.'

'Uh…'

'Go on Harry! You haven't got all day.'

'The sooner you read it, the sooner the prank war can end!'

'Uh…'

'Come on Harry! There's a good lad.'

And then Harry found himself outside, facing the street, clutching the book in his hands.

_Well I guess I'll give it a shot. _He thought, heading back towards the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. _It certainly has been a most unusual morning._

* * *

Harry returned to the Weasley's about an hour later, his mind jumbled with thoughts. The book was actually more interesting than it had let on, and was actually rather funny in parts. Harry chuckled at the one passage he'd read, and found the most amusing.

…_The female is a highly dangerous and volatile species that is only to be approached with extreme caution. If provoked, the female will cause indescribable damage to the male ego. Females need to be paid much attention, lest they grow weary or bored. A bored female is the beginning stage of an angry female. If you are in the vicinity of an angry female, there are three words here which are very helpful in this situation: RUN LIKE HELL. - Fantastic Girls and Where to Find Them, page 3 paragraph 4._

As Harry read on, he was surprised to discover many things about girls that he hadn't known previously- even with the advantage of having a best friend who was a girl herself. He decided to finish the book tonight, and try his new found knowledge on Ginny tomorrow. _This had better work. _he thought to himself. Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he bumped into someone.

'Oomph!'

'Sorry about that-'

Harry's eyes widened when he saw who he had bumped into. It was none other than Ginny.

'I'm sorry…' Harry said, his eyes cast downward.

'It's ok.' Ginny gave Harry a funny look, which Harry didn't quite catch, and breezed passed him. The whole encounter lasted less than 10 seconds, but Harry went from feeling amused, to feeling like someone had force fed him one of Hagrid's rock cakes. He must've shown some of hat he was feeling, because when he walked into Ron's room a few minutes later, the first words out of Ron's mouth were,

'What's up with you mate?'

'Huh? Oh nothing.' Harry said, sitting on the cot beside Ron's bed.

'Yeah right. Where were you this morning? I wanted to practise Quidditch.'

'I was out.' he said simply.

'Where?'

'Does it really matter?' Harry was growing frustrated.

'Yes! Were you out getting-' Ron lowered his voice. '_supplies?'_

'What are you talking about?'

'Come on Harry! Don't tell me you _forgot?_' Ron looked incredulous.

'How could I forget Ron? After all, it as _you_ who dragged me into this.'

'But we have to beat them! I can't stand to see Hermione beat me at something _again._'

'Well I didn't want to get involved in the first place-' Harry said, putting down his book, which he had just realized he was still carrying.

'Wait. What's that?' Ron asked, pointing at the book.

'Just a book.' Harry quickly replied. A little too quickly. He saw the suspicious look on Ron's face.

'Let me see it.'

'Why? You don't even _like _books. '

'Oh so you think I'm stupid too? Gee thanks Harry. It's bad enough I get it from Hermione, now I'm getting it from my best mate-'

'Geez Ron. Calm down. It's only a book.'

'Whatever. Fine then. Don't tell your best mate.'

'Shut up Ron.'

'Don't tell me to shut up Harry.'

'We're just going around in circles here. Why don't we go play Quidditch now?'

'Oh don't change the subject-'

'I'll let you use my broom.'

That seemed to pacify Ron for the moment.

'Really?'

'I offered didn't I?'

'Well what are we standing here for? Let's go play some Quidditch!' Ron grabbed Harry's broom, which was lying in the corner and raced out of the room. The moment he was gone, Harry took the book and put it under his pillow. _Thank god for my firebolt._

* * *

Harry's loud snoring woke Ron up. He fell out of bed with a loud thud. Cursing, Ron picked himself off the floor, and saw to his utter amazement that Harry was still asleep. Harry rolled over, and something fell to the floor with a small thud.

'Huh?' Ron bent over to examine in the object, and saw it was a book. _You don't think…_ feeling excited now, Ron picked it up, and examined the title. _Fantastic Girls and Where to Find Them. Is this what Harry was out buying today? How can Harry have lady troubles? He's the most famous wizard of our time! _

Giving Harry a quick glance to make sure he was sleeping, Ron took the book back to his bed and got under the covers. Once he was settled, he whipped out his wand, and used it to have enough light to read by.

_Chapter One: The Female Species, things you need to know before mastering the art of seduction._

_Interesting… _Ron fell asleep in the middle of chapter 6, and when he woke up, he was sweating. W_hy am I under the blankets?…_ feeling the book in his hands, Ron suddenly sat bolt upright, the blankets sliding off him. A wave of cool air washed over him, and Ron sighed with content.

'Good morning Ron! You've sure slept late! It's after 11.' Harry said, breezing into the room.

'What?' Ron looked at Harry was as slightly bemused expression.

'It's after 11am Ron. Your mother's not too pleased that you missed breakfast. Oh. Hermione's going to Diagon Alley today, and asked me if you wanted to come with her. Apparently she has something to show you.'

'Oh' Ron said. He got out of bed, and stretched, feeling much better after a few moments.

'So? Are you going to go?' Harry asked.

'Might as well. I've got to get some things from there anyways.' Ron got up to close the door so he could change. It took him awhile to decide what to wear, and Harry was noticing.

'Ron? What are you doing?' he asked, as Ron was standing with a thoughtful expression on his face for the last ten minutes.

'Trying to decide what to wear.'

'WHAT!?' Harry stared at Ron as if he's grown a third arm. 'Do you mean to tell me you've wasted ten minutes trying to figure out what to _wear?_ did you somehow get hexed in the middle of the night?'

'No…' Ron said slowly. Suddenly Harry laughed. 'I get it. Alright! You can come out now Hermione! You got us good!'

But there was no answer.

'What are you talking about Harry? Hermione hasn't pranked us. I would've noticed.'

'Then why are you acting so weird?'

'Is it a crime for a guy to dress nice?'

'No, but you usually don't care what you wear.'

'..And now I do, so lay off Harry!'

'Ok ok. Sheesh. I'll leave you to your… fashion sense then.' And with that, Harry left, leaving Ron alone.

Once Harry was gone, Ron went back to pursuing the contents of his closet…

_What should I wear? It says in the book that girls like it when you wear lots of bright colors, and to 'accessorize' whatever that means. It also says something about smelling nice. Hmmm…._

By the time Ron had finished with dressing and getting ready, Hermione had already gone.

'That girl is so damn impatient..' he muttered to himself, standing in the empty foyer.

'Uh Ron? You were like an hour. Hermione wanted to get to Diagon Alley sometime today, so she told you to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron at 12:30.'

He whirled around to face Harry, who was looking rather amused.

'Oh she did, did she?'

'Yeah.' Harry had to hold back a snicker.

'What's so funny?'

'Ron… you look…'

'What? Do I look stupid?'

'No…'

'Then _what is it?_' Ron was not in the mood to play guessing games. Clearly Harry had figured this out, for he suddenly stopped laughing.

'Well you're very… bright, that's all.'

'Whatever. I'm leaving now.'

'Have fun Ron.'

'I will.'

_This is a perfect time to prank Hermione. _Ron thought as he headed outside. Once he was a fair distance from his house, he apparated., and appeared right in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Luckily the street was deserted, and no muggles had spotted him.

As soon as he walked in, the usual chatter amongst the patrons came to a dead halt. Everyone was staring at Ron.

'What is it?' he asked. 'What? Is someone behind me?' he turned around, but there wasn't anyone there. No one said anything, as they were all still staring, positively motionless with shock. Ron was starting to get very uncomfortable.

'Seriously. What's going on?'

'Oh my gosh! What is that?'

There was a sudden burst of laughter behind him, and Ron turned around to see Hermione doubled over with laughter.

'That has _got _to be the most _ridiculous-' _her tirade between fits of laughter stopped when she finally got a good look at who she was laughing at.

'R-ron!' she spluttered, clearly at a loss for words.

'What is going on around here Hermione? No one's telling me anything! And what were you laughing at?'

'Um..'

Suddenly the door opened, and Fred Weasley walked in.

'Hey bartender! Slide me a butter-' he caught sight of Ron, and an evil grin spread across his face.

'Well well well, what do we have here? Ickle Ronniekins dressing up for dear old Hermione?'

'WHAT?' both Ron and Hermione yelled, both starting to blush furiously.

'What'd you do Ron? Dress yourself in the dark?'

'Huh?' Suddenly it dawned on him what everyone was staring at.

Ron had followed the book's advice to a tee, and then some. Apparently it was a little too much. He was dressed in a purple shirt, which clashed horribly with his hair, which he had tried to style, but he hadn't done it properly, so the end result looked vaguely like a rat's nest. His pants were a horrible brown color, and looked furry, and his shoes were plain old trainers. To top it all off, he had added a little 'bling bling,' which made the end result look like a cross between a clown, and a weird furry animal.

'What? Do you think it's a little much?'

Fred snorted, and laughed so hard, he nearly choked himself.

'Really Ron; Why are you wearing that… _horrible _ensemble?'

'Is it really that bad?' now Ron's face had turned beat red.

'Well Ron, you know how muggle bums dress?' Fred prodded him.

'Uh…' suddenly an image popped into his mind.

_Flashback_

_Harry was showing him a magazine. He was trying to show Ron more things from the muggle world. Ron was commenting on the lack of movement in the pictures, and he came upon one image of man dressed in an odd assortment of clothes. He goggled at the picture._

'_Why is that muggle man dressed so weird?' Ron asked._

'_He's homeless. And he can't afford clothes. He literally wears what he can find.'_

'_Oh.'_

'_Yeah. It's quite sad really.'_

'_Especially those clothes. I'd never be caught dead wearing something that awful'_

_End Flashback_

_Oh the irony. _Ron started laughing manically. _Oh my god the irony. _Fred and Hermione were now looking at him, along with the rest of the patrons in the Leaky Cauldron.

'Uh Ron?' Hermione finally asked, reaching over to poke him. Ron slowed down his laughter long enough to look at Hermione, whom was now looking concerned.

'Now _this _will be most entertaining to tell George.' Fred commented, taking a large sip of his butterbeer.

'Fred!' Hermione admonished him. 'Clearly Ron is not in his right mind-' a thought occurred to her. 'Ron, did someone make you do this?'

'What? No.' and then the crowd now erupted in gales of laughter all directed at him. Ron blushed, knowing what they were all thinking; _has he gone mad, to wear such odd clothing?_

'Yeah that's right. Go on and laugh.' Now Ron was deeply ashamed. _Why did I even read that stupid book? _Hermione however, had stopped laughing, and felt sympathy for him.

'Come on Ron. I'll take you home, so you can change.'

'Thanks Hermione.' She took his arm, and led him off. Once gone, the patrons starting talking amongst themselves, no doubt about what had just happened, and people were coming and going. Meanwhile, Fred had finished his butterbeer, and was looking particularly satisfied with himself.

'It's only a matter of time now..' he muttered to himself, before giving the bartender a generous tip, and getting up to leave, not noticing the person huddled in the corner watching him intently. After he left, the mysterious figure got up and left as well. The destination: home.

* * *

'..oh my goodness Ginny you should've been there! He looked so.. Awful. It was quite sad really.'

'Actually, I was there-'

'What? You were there? Why didn't I see you?' Hermione asked.

'But I came in after you had left, so I didn't see anything.' Ginny finished.

'Oh.'

'But I'm pretty sure Fred and George have something to do with the way Ron was acting today.'

'How do you know it's them?' Hermione asked. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'Oh _please. _It's Fred and George. They never miss an opportunity to pull a prank, or watch someone make a fool of themselves.'

'This is true.'

'I'm going to find out what they're up to- the only question is how to prove it?'

'You can always ask Harry to borrow his invisibility cloak, and sneak into the joke shop and listen to their conversation.'

'That's a great idea Hermione!' then suddenly, Ginny frowned.

'What?'

'I can't ask Harry. It's still really awkward between us.'

'Oh? What's going on?'

'Nothing! That's the thing! I keep waiting for him to talk to me, but he's being all stupid-'

'Ginny has it ever occurred to you to go talk to him first?'

Ginny stared at Hermione, who was quickly becoming uncomfortable.

'How do I even know how he feels now? What if his feelings have changed?'

'You'll never know unless you go _talk to him._'

'I guess it's worth a shot- but Hermione, I don't know what to even say to him.'

'How about 'hi, how're you doing?''

'Be serious Hermione. This is a real problem.'

'I _was _being serious. Just be yourself, and you should be just fine.'

'Thanks Hermione.'

'Anytime.'

As Ginny walked out of the room, it occurred to Hermione that she had not yet tried to prank Ron. _But in the state he's in, it would be very mean to try something. _Hermione blushed when she remembered grabbing his arm. Her hand had felt all tingly and weird, but a good weird. _One of these days he may finally realize how much I actually care for him…_

_Downstairs_

'Hello?'

Ginny called out. There was no answer, save for a slightly muffled sound coming from the living room. Her parents weren't home. Molly and Arthur Weasley were finally enjoying a little vacation, and were gone for a few days. It was a bit odd really, to not have her mother in the kitchen making lunch, or dinner. Ginny's cooking, while fair, was nowhere near as good as their mother's, which the twins and Ron were quick to point out when they all sat down to eat the lunch they had had earlier.

The muffled sound grew louder, shaking Ginny out of her reverie.

'Hello?' she called out again, louder this time. As she listened, she could barely make out the words 'In here'.

Ginny followed the noise into the living room, where Harry was sitting on the couch, a book discarded on the floor. The reason for the muffling became clear, when Ginny saw that Harry's face was in his hands, making it impossible for him to talk clearly. His shoulders were shaking, and he was breathing rather heavily.

'Harry! Are you alright?' Ginny asked, approaching him with caution.

Harry pulled his face away from his hands, and Ginny gasped when she saw the red-rimmed eyes

'Harry? Were you just… crying?' Ginny had seen The-Boy-Who-Lived do many strange things over the years, but she didn't think she'd ever seen him cry. Not once. Until now that is.

'Yes.' his voice was hoarse.

'What happened?' Ginny braced herself, fearing the worst, and then-

'I just finished reading this _wonderful _book, and the ending was so _happy _it made me want to cry… I guess I got a little carried away.'

'Um.' was all Ginny could say.

'But really! Whenever I see someone turn out happily ever after, I just so _emotional-'_

'Since when? Harry, why are you acting like this?'

'Oh Ginny.' Harry sighed. 'Clearly you have no regard for happiness.'

'Excuse me?' Ginny bristled. 'Are you on something Harry?'

'Just an emotional high…' he trailed off, sighing again

'Well stop it. You sound like Parvati and Lavender. It's quite disturbing really.'

This seemed to deflate Harry slightly. He went quiet for a moment, and Ginny seized the opportunity.

'Um Harry, can I ask you something…?' she trailed off. Harry was suddenly looking serious.

'What is it?' he whispered, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. _Could it be? Is she finally going to ask me how I feel about her? _But he was sorely disappointed when she finally spoke again.

'Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?'

If Harry had been in a cartoon, he would have done a face plant into the floor. As it was, he nearly did fall off the couch. It took a moment for him to gather his wits.

'Harry? Did you hear what I asked?' Ginny said after the awkward moment had passed.

'Yes.'

'So, can I?'

'What do you need it for?'

'Something really important.'

'Well I'm not going to lend it you if I don't know what you're going to do with it. For all I know, you could be using it to spy on me while I'm in the shower!'

'Um.' Ginny suddenly blushed, and Harry, haven just figured out what he had said, was now blushing furiously as well.

'That was stupid of me.' Harry said, feeling humiliated.

'No it's ok. I'm not using the cloak for that particular reason. Don't worry.' she tried to smile at him, but was surprised to see him looking depressed.

'Why do I always say such stupid things? I mean, I could've just said no. Instead I put my foot in my mouth. Oh where is Ron when I need him? He's always good for a chat-' Harry had gone on mumbling to himself.

'So… I'll just borrow your cloak then?'

'Huh?' Harry blinked and looked at her. 'Yeah sure.' clearly he was distracted.

'Ok. Thanks.' and then Ginny bent down to kiss his cheek, leaving him in a state of shock, which lasted a good five minutes. When Harry had finally come around, Ron came into the room, dressed normally again.

'What's with the stupid grin Harry?'

'Huh? Oh. I… don't know.'

'You don't know? What did you space out?'

'I think so.' It was obvious Harry wasn't all there.

'Ok then. Have fun.' and Ron walked away, leaving a befuddled Harry to contend with his thoughts.

* * *

Ginny stood in the corner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, waiting for the store to close, and her brothers to start cleaning up. She was in Harry's invisibility cloak, procured by Hermione, who would look much less suspicious rifling through Harry's things. She recalled her earlier conversation with the older girl…

_Flashback_

_Ginny came bounding up the stairs, and into Hermione's room with such force that it nearly knocked Hermione off the bed when she banged open the door._

'_Ginny! Don't do that. You scared me!'_

'_Sorry Hermione.' there was a huge grin on Ginny's face, that Hermione was quick to notice._

'_I take it you talked to Harry then?'_

'_Yup.'_

'_And…' Hermione prompted, clearly wanting her to dish._

'_I got it.'_

_Hermione's smile turned to a look of puzzlement, and after a moment comprehension showed on her face._

'_The invisibility cloak?'_

'_He said I could borrow it.'_

'_Where is it?' Hermione asked._

_Now Ginny was looking at Hermione with what could only be described as a pleading glance._

'_I was wondering if you could get it for me? Please?'_

'_What? Why?'_

'_Because you know where it is, and you'd look far less suspicious looking through Harry's things-'_

'_Get real Ginny! I'm _not _going through his things just to find his invisibility cloak? What if I get caught?'_

'_You won't, and even if you do, say you were giving him a book to help him with hid holiday homework. PLEASE Hermione? I'm begging you here.' Ginny's pleading gaze was fixed on Hermione. A few moments passed, and then Ginny heard her sigh._

'_Alright. But you had better use it now before Harry starts to wonder why you're using it.'_

'_Don't worry. He's sufficiently distracted' Ginny said smugly._

'_I don't want to know.' Hermione said, getting up to leave. She returned ten minutes later with the cloak._

'_Use it wisely Ginny.' was all she said._

'_Oh I will.'_

'_And _please _don't get caught.'_

'_I won't.'_

'_And do try to have a bit of fun won't you?'_

'_I'll try. Thanks Hermione. I owe you one.'_

'_Yes you do.'_

_And then Ginny bade her goodbye, and headed towards her destination: her brother's joke shop to dig up some dirt._

_End Flashback_

_Fifteen minutes. _Ginny glanced at her watch. It was actually getting quite boring, listening to people goggle over the various things in the shop. It had been amusing the first half hour, but Ginny had been here nearly two hours, and was now letting her mind wander, and felt her eyelids grow heavy, and next moment she had closed her eyes…

'..have you seen Harry yet?'

Ginny was jolted awake, and the cloak nearly slipped off. It took Ginny a moment to gather her bearings, and then she remembered where she was, and what she was doing. The store had closed, and the only ones there were her brothers, and herself (unbeknownst to them of course). They were cleaning up, and talking amongst themselves.

'Not yet.' George was saying.

'You really should've seen Ron this morning. Looked absolutely horrible I tell you.'

Ginny had now gotten up, and quietly made her way closer towards them, listening to every word they were saying.

'So you think he read the book too?'

'Come on! We knew Harry would show him the book when we gave it to him. We _expected _it.' Fred said, picking up some of the fireworks that had been scattered all over the floor by a messy kid who had come in, torn their store up, and then walked out, buying absolutely nothing, much to Fred and George's annoyance.

'True true.' George said, coming over to help Fred.

'But who would've thought they would have acted so fast on it?'

'Well we don't know about Harry, but it's Ron. He'll do _anything _to get Hermione-'

'Including making a complete fool of himself!' Fred chuckled.

'You know, I think this is our best prank yet! Writing that fake book on how to get a girl, and watching ickle Ronniekins look like a complete prat.'

'I wonder if Harry's fallen over himself to impress our dear sister yet.'

Ginny, (who had been listening intently in the corner) now almost fell over trying to get closer to them.

'Well if he's read the book, he's bound to have tried something, or have plans to.'

'Poor Harry. He loves her, and she won't even give him the time of day.'

'Well he broke her heart didn't he?'

'That was like a year ago. I think our sister should open her eyes and see how much that boy loves her.'

'You think?'

'Well I'd rather have him be with her than say- Malfoy'

'Perish the thought Fred!' George shuddered. 'Don't even _joke _about that. '

'Ok ok…'

Ginny had heard more than enough. Fred and George continued talking, but Ginny stopped listening. _I can't believe Harry still loves me. _The thought alone made her warm all over. It was all making sense now… why Harry and Ron had been acting so strange. They were trying to impress Ginny and Hermione. She had remembered Harry going our for awhile yesterday, and coming home with a mysterious package. Now she knew what it was. _I'm going to get Fred and George back if it's the last thing I do… _a plan was starting to form in her mind, but she needed to talk to Hermione.

Finally Fred and George had completed their cleaning, and closed the shop, turning off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. Once Ginny had heard the sound of them apparating, she pulled the cloak off, feeling a rush of cool air that felt good on her heated skin. It sure was sweaty under the cloak. Especially if you're under it for nearly three hours. She felt her way through the darkness, and finally found the door and opened it. After closing it, and locking it with a lock spell, she made her way home, thinking about how she was going to do something that many had attempted, but no one had actually achieved.

Ginny was going to prank the pranksters Fred and George. _And what a prank it shall be._ Ginny thought, cackling madly all the way home.

* * *

When Ginny arrived home, the first thing she did, was head upstairs. She needed to find the book that Fred and George ad given to Harry. She needed evidence of their prank. Clutching the indivisibility cloak around her, Ginny made her way into Harry and Ron's room, praying it was empty.

It was her lucky day, because when she passed by their open door, Ginny saw that it was indeed devoid of either boy, after waiting for a few moments, she pulled off the cloak, and scanned the room.

'Now… if I were a book, where would I be?' Ginny mumbled to herself.

She looked under the desk, in the closet, under the pile of dirty laundry _Ick! That's so gross! _Ginny thought, lifting a dirty smelly sock off the floor. The book was no where to be seen.

'Maybe Fred and George somehow knew I was there, and were trying to prank me! Those gits!' she was suddenly enraged. 'Oooh I'm going to bat bogey hex them but good.' Ginny whipped out her wand, and headed towards the door, ready to do battle, when a glint of gold caught her eye, right under the edge of Ron's bed.

Momentarily distracted, Ginny bent down to examine the shiny gold object, and saw that it was lettering on a book-

'This must be it!' Ginny picked up the book from under the bed, and held it up. The gold lettering read _Fantastic Girls and Where to Find Them. _There was no author.

'What an idiot my brother is! How could they believe this garbage?' Ginny flipped through the book, chuckling at the pack of lies.

'How desperate _is _Ron? And why would Harry be reading this?' Taking the book with her, Ginny ran to go find Hermione. They had much to talk about.

_A few minutes later_

'Hermione! Hermione!' Ginny came running up to her, panting.

'What is it?' Hermione asked, closing her book. She had spent the day outside in the backyard reading, since it was such a nice day. Harry and Ron were off playing Quidditch in the field, and Hermione was glad for the quiet.

'You'll _never _guess what I've discovered!'

'Why don't you just tell me. You look like you're ready to burst.' Hermione smiled, and motioned for Ginny to sit down, which she did so gratefully.

'I was right. My brothers _are_ playing a prank on Ron and Harry. A pretty mean one too.'

'How do you know this?'

'I found this in Ron's bedroom.' Ginny held up the book.

'You went rifling through Ron's room? Isn't that invasion of privacy?' Hermione gave the girl a disapproving look.

'Need I remind you that _you _did the same thing a few hours ago, to help me get the invisibility cloak?'

Two pink spots appeared on Hermione's cheeks.

'Ok. Ok. You've caught me. Now what is this book?'

Ginny handed it over to Hermione, who goggled over the title.

'_Fantastic Girls and Where to Find Them? _What's this all about?'

'Read some of it.'

Hermione opened the book, and read the first page. After a few moments, she burst out laughing.

'This is the most _ridiculous _thing I've ever read! This shouldn't even have been written.'

'Well guess who wrote it?'

Hermione gasped. 'Fred and George?'

'Yep. They wanted Ron to make a fool of himself in front of you.'

'What?'

'Pathetic isn't it? We have to get them back Hermione!'

'But how?'

'I don't know…'

'Well is there anything that scares Fred and George?'

'Are you kidding me? They know every trick in the book…' Ginny trailed off, suddenly remembering something George had said right before they left. Slowly, an evil grin spread across her face.

'Ginny?'

'I've got it.'

'You have a plan? Already? Brilliant! Let's hear it.'

'We need to talk to the boys first. It involves them.'

'What is it?'

'Let's go find the boys. Where are they?' Ginny asked, getting to her feet.

'Playing Quidditch in the field.' Hermione said, joining Ginny. 'Will you _please _tell me what's going on?'

Ginny turned to face her friend.

'Ok. I have a question for you.'

'Sure.'

'How do you feel about Harry?'

'He's just a friend. What's this got to do with pranking your brothers?'

'You'll see….'

'Fine then. Be mysterious.'

'Relax Hermione. All will be revealed when the time is right.'

'Ok..'

'Trust me. This will be a prank Fred and George will _never _forget.'

_Meanwhile, in the field_

'That was quite a workout huh?' Ron said, shouldering his broom. They had been playing for the last two hours straight, and had finally decided to have a bit of a break.

'Yeah. You've improved. Have you been practising without me?' Harry looked at Ron, suddenly suspicious.

'No. I'm just that good.'

'Oh my, Mr. Ego.'

'Shut up Harry' Ron gave his friend a shove.

'Hey!' Harry shoved back, and soon they were both on the grass, laughing so hard their stomachs hurt. T

Then, a shadow fell across them.

'Hello boys.'

'Huh?' Squinting their eyes against the harsh sunlight, Ron and Harry could make out Ginny and Hermione standing over them.

Immediately, both boys stood up, blushing furiously.

'Sorry. We were having some childish fun.' Harry said, looking at his feet.

'Yes. Won't happen again. Excuse me. I have to go read the _Daily Prophet-'_

'Since when do you read the _Daily Prophet _Ron?' Hermione asked.

'..and besides. You can stop pretending. We know about the book.' Ginny smirked. She could sense the fear in their hearts.

'What are you talking about Ginny?'

'What book is this?'

'Don't play dumb.' Ginny held up the book. Both boys stared at it.

'_Where did you get that?' _Ron yelled, reaching for the book, but Ginny placed it behind her back.

'So you _do _know about the book.' her voice was smug.

'_Were you in my room Ginny? You're so dead if you were!' _Ron's voice was shaking with fury.

'Come on Ginny. Give him back the book, and explain what's going on.' Hermione said.

'Yes. Do tell.' Harry was confused and embarrassed all in one go. Frankly, he didn't like feeling on edge like this.

'Fine.' She handed Ron the book. He took it, and gave her a death glare.

'What the hell is going on around here?' he roared.

'Well if you'd be patient enough to listen for a few minutes we'll tell you.' Ginny said.

'I want to know what's going on, and I want to know _now.' _

'You will dear brother. Just _listen._'

Harry was looking at the two girls, feeling more confused than ever. Ginny saw his expression, and smiled at him.

'Let's sit shall we? We have a lot to talk about.'

Harry and Ron reluctantly sat on the ground. Ginny and Hermione joined them.

'Before we tell you what's going on, I just have one thing to say.'

'_Ginny!' _Ron said.

'Next time you need girl advice, come to _us. _Not some dumb book. After all, who knows girls better than two girls?'

* * *

'Are you sure this is going to work?'

'Yes. Trust me.'

'Why does that not comfort me in the least?'

'Oh come on Harry. Have I ever failed you before?'

It was Prank-Day. The final hour had come. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were about to make pranking history, and all it took was one vial of polyjuice potion, (stolen from the stash Fred and George kept locked in their office. They used the potion to impersonate people all the time, for their pranks. The amount of times one of them had turned into their mother and scared the hell out of poor Ron was nothing short of amazing.) and a single hair plucked from Draco Malfoy's head, which had been nearly impossible to get, and was the most crucial part of their prank. Harry cringed, remembering the little 'adventure' he went on the day before.

_Flashback_

_Harry stood by Gringotts Bank in his invisibility cloak, wondering how exactly he had got conned into this. But then again, he was the most adept in the cloak, and was the least likely to be caught. Not to mention he knew that Malfoy would be coming to the bank today, because a new broom had gone out on the market, and Harry knew Malfoy couldn't resist buying it. But first he'd have to go to the bank to take out gold. Sure enough, about fifteen minutes after Harry arrived, he saw Malfoy's blond heading bobbing in the crowd. As he approached, Harry took a deep breath._

_**Ok this is like Qudditch. I have to get the hair out without Malfoy noticing. **He had no idea how this was like Quidditch, but thinking about his favourite, made his nerves calm down the slightest bit. Now Malfoy was close to him._

_**Three… two… one… NOW **as soon as Malfoy had passed by Harry, he reached out a hand and plucked a hair off the blond head, and with lightning speed, pulled it back into his invisibility cloak._

'_Whose there?' Malfoy's head whipped around, but by then Harry was long gone, his prize in the small vial Hermione had given him, and he dissapparated back to the Burrow, where the others were waiting._

'_Well?' they all asked as soon as he came into sight. Harry grinned and held up the vial containing the hair._

'_Alright Harry!' Ron cheered, giving his friend a high-five._

'_Well done Harry.' Hermione said, smiling._

_Ginny didn't say anything, but the smile she gave Harry was enough to make his face redden._

'_Now we can finally pull off the ultimate prank! Tomorrow afternoon, Fred and George beware!'_

_End Flashback_

Now Harry and Hermione stood in front of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, each feeling nervous and excited.

'Are you ready?' Hermione asked Harry.

'Let's do it.'

Reaching out to grab Hermione's hand., Harry opened the door. There was no one in there, except Fred and George, who looked up as they entered, they grinned at each other, and sauntered over to Harry and Hermione.

'Harry my man-' George stopped, when he saw the pair were holding hands.

'What's this?' Fred asked.

'We uh, wanted to come here to tell you the news.' Harry said, smiling nervously at Hermione.

'What news?' now both Fred and George were intrigued at this development.

'Harry asked me to be his girlfriend last night.'

'WHAT?' both twins yelled, incredulous.

'Yeah. Well know how much Hermione likes a _sensitive man_.' He gave Hermione a secretive smile.

'And the way Harry cried when he read the ending of the book I lent him made me fall in love with him.'

Hermione turned to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, while the twins looked on in utter shock.

'What do you make of this Fred?'

'I really don't know George.'

Before either of them could process what was going on, the door opened, and Ginny walked in.

'Hello Fred, George.' She looked unsurprised to see Harry and Hermione standing there, holding hands.

'Hi Ginny. Um, what's going on?' Fred asked, since he was the first one to recover from the shock.

'Nothing much. I'm meeting someone here though. Hope you don't mind.'

'Who are you meeting?'

She grinned at them 'Draco.'

'MALFOY?' they looked at her like she had grown horns.

'Why are you meeting that slimy git?' George asked after a moment.

'Because we're going on a date.'

Fred and George simply looked at their sister, and then burst out laughing.

'Very funny Ginny. You really had us going there.' George said

'It's true!' Ginny insisted.

'Sure sure. And I like to dance in my skivvies with a fake wand in my mouth.'

'Are you saying if I really do have a date with Draco, you'd do that?' Ginny asked, barely managing to keep a straight face.

'Yeah, because you don't have a date with that git Malfoy.' Fred said, a smirk on his face, as the door opened for a third time.

'Want to bet?' a familiar voice drawled.

'Draco!' both Fred and George turned in time to see Ginny run up to Draco and throw her arms around him. They also saw him put his arms around her,

'BLOODY HELL!' the both yelled.

'Pinch me Fred. I need to get out of this nightmare.' George said, shaking.

'Ready for our date Ginny?' Draco asked. Fred's face was suddenly drained of color.

'Oh my god. This _can't _be happening.' Fred said.

'Well it is. Get used to it.'

'Is this somehow payback for all the pranks we've pulled?'

'So come on then. Let's see you dance in your skivvies with a fake wand in your mouth.' Ginny said, her arm around Draco. Fred's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

'Ginny you wouldn't-'

'You _said _you would if I had a date with Draco, and I do. There are witnesses.'

Fred looked pleadingly at Harry and Hermione, who both shrugged.

'You _did _say you'd do it mate.' Harry said.

'And it _is _dishonourable to go back on your word.' Hermione said.

Fred looked at George.

'Don't drag me into this mess man. _You _said it. I didn't.'

'Fine.' Fred growled. 'But if this gets out, I'll hex you all. George, close the store.'

George went to lock the store. Meanwhile, Fred went to grab a fake wand from the shelf.

'We got any music?' he called to George.

'Yeah gimme a second.' he pulled out his wand, and a loud dance song filled the shop.

'I can't believe I'm _doing _this, in front of _Malfoy.' _Fred looked on the verge of crying. He removed his shirt and pants and put the wand in his mouth. He began to dance around the room, his hips swaying to the beat.

Meanwhile, everyone else was on the floor laughing, except for Harry, who now held a camera.

'Smile Fred!'

There was a flash, and Fred whipped around. He stopped dancing, and frantically searched for his pants and shirt, which weren't anywhere in sight.

'Harry! _You give that to me!'_

'Come and get it.'

Harry ran out the door, which had been 'unlocked' by George, who stood laughing with the others.

'Traitor. I'll get you for this.' he muttered to George before running out to try and catch Harry before that photo was developed and shown to the public. About ten paces outside, Fred suddenly realized that it didn't matter if that photo wasn't developed, because he was _standing _in _public _in nothing but his skivvies, and people were all goggling at him.

'Hey mom! Look at the naked man!' a little girl pointed at him.

'He's not naked honey he has underwear on.' the mother of the girl gave Fred a disapproving look and walked away. That was all it took. Now the crowd of onlookers dissolved into laughter. Meanwhile Harry had come back, and the camera was not in his hands.

'_You' _Fred rounded on Harry. _'Where is that camera?'_

'Don't have it.'

'Why you little-' he advanced on Harry, his hands thrust out towards his throat…

Just then George came out of the shop, looking shocked.

'Uh Fred?'

'What is it George?' he turned away from Harry long enough to get out of his grasp.

'It was all a joke.'

'What are you talking about?'

Suddenly, Hermione, Ginny, and _Ron _walked out of the store looking very satisfied with themselves.

'Ron? What are you doing here? How'd you get in the store?'

'Ask 'Malfoy''

'What?' and then suddenly it dawned on him. '_You?'_

He nodded. 'It was payback for all the pranks you pulled on us.'

'We were pretending.' Ginny said. 'It was all phony. Just like the book you gave Harry.'

Both the twins looked at their sister.

'How'd you know about the book?'

'Let's just say some things are better left unseen.'

Fred and George were still goggling at the four of them. Finally, George sighed.

'Well I never thought I'd see the day when the students would surpass the teachers. You've all done well I'm impressed. That was the best damn prank I've seen in a long time.'

'Too bad _you _couldn't have been the one to strip down to your skivvies' Fred grumbled.

'That reminds me. You _are _aware you're still half naked in front of the crowd right?'

'Uh…' Fred looked to the crowd of onlookers, who were only now dispersing, and shrieked.

'I'll get you guys back for this if it's the last thing I do!'

The five teens all dissolved into laughter once more.

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone was still up. Fred was still glowering about the prank, while George was still amazed that they had pulled it off. He still shaking his head when he went to bed awhile later.

Now there were the four of them left, congratulating themselves on their success, and getting a bit tipsy on Odgens Old Firewhisky. Finally, Hermione yawned and stood up.

'I think I'll head up to bed now. I'll see you in the morning.' She gave Ron a look, who caught on.

'Yeah I'll um come with you. See you later.' And they both disappeared. Now Harry and Ginny were alone.

'So. Ginny.' Harry said after a moment.

'That's my name. Don't wear it out.'

'I have to talk to you.' Harry took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. _Why am I so nervous? _His hands were shaking so, he crossed his arms to hide them.

'What is it?' Ginny asked.

'It's about the book. The reason why I read it… was because…'

'Because…?' Ginny prompted.

'Because I wanted to impress you!' Harry felt his face heat up. _Why do I have to blush now? Why?_

There was a moment of silence that was agony on Harry, and then,

'Oh.'

Harry looked at Ginny.

'Is that all you can say? Oh?'

'Well yes. Frankly I don't understand why you even needed that book to impress me.'

Harry was flabbergasted.

'What are you saying Ginny?'

'You don't need to be emotional, or sensitive. Just be yourself, because that's the Harry I love.' Now it was Ginny's turn to blush.

Harry stared at her, unable to comprehend what she had just said.

'Uh what?'

'Harry you idiot.' and then the distance closed between them, and Harry suddenly felt Ginny's lips on his. It tasted every bit as good as their first kiss.

'Hey Ginny?' Harry said, after they had come up for air.

'Yeah Harry?' she was breathless.

'Remind me _never _to pull a prank on you.'

Ginny's laughter echoed throughout the room, and then a thought occurred to her.

'Harry?'

'Yeah?'

'Does this mean I win the prank war?'

'Well the prank _was _your idea, so I suppose you do…' he trailed off.

_Uh-oh… _Harry thought.

_Meanwhile_

'Man I can't believe our prank backfired!' Fred was grumbling to George, who was trying to sleep.

'So they finally got one over us. Shut up and go to sleep.'

'Humph.' Fred turned over, but he didn't sleep. His diabolical mind was hard at work.

_You mark my words dear sister. I'll get you back, and it'll be the worst prank ever._

Well I'm FINALLY finished chapter one (after procrastinating for HOW LONG? OO) anyways, I do hope you enjoyed the story so far, and please review! God Bless - CelestialMoon17.


End file.
